PollDump 28 10 2011
PollDump_28_10_2011 im@s block? 2 yes 4 no I have two hours until I need to head to work. Time to write. 0 Denshi's a mecha musume. Again. 2 ITS THE NEXT DAY. Yeah it took me weeks to do day one. Maybe Ill get somewhere now. You wake up to a shadow looming over you. Tendrils of darkness stroke your face and you stare into into two green gems floating above you. In truth it was just Danielle leaning over you, her head blocking out the light coming from the window. Wait, how the hell did she get into your quarters? 3 Roll out of bed. 0 "What are you doing in here?" 1 "What? Care to join me?" Well. 0 Just get changed. 3 "Shut up." You pull the stockings off and throw them into the nearby hamper. "Feisty, huh?" she leans on the door, "You know, even with the uniform on you dont look like much of a high ranker. Like this, I'd say your almost too cute for it." You look into your mirror. Shirt half open and the only other thing you had on were your panties. Hair was east too. Great. 0 "Get out." 3 "Why are you in here anyway?" 0 Just get changed. "Cynthia, I think that was her name, told me this was your room. You also kept the door unlocked," she gestured to door behind her, "Kinda dangerous with all these guys running around here." She stares at you as you pull your uniform together, "Course you're. . .lacking." 3 "Dont think any guy here has that kind of courage." 0 ". . . "Lame." You pull a fresh shirt on and start buttoning up. She was oddly friendly for knowing you for just three days. "By the way, you were right. Girl woke up and immediately tried beating up the guard. She's in that lovely interrogation room right now." 2 "I suppose we're heading down there?" 0 "Any reason you're taking this so casually?" 0 "Heading down there then?" "I thought you were the superior officer." She turns around to open the door. . .right as the alarm sounds across the ship again. The intercom in your quarters blares on, "Lieutenant, another attack! It appears to be that high speed melee type from two days ago." Danielle had already started racing to the hanger halfway through. You look down. Only a shirt on. 2 Finish dressing. 1 No time, just get down to the hanger. 1 At least put on a skirt. Alarm still sounding, you dress as fast as you can, throwing everything on haphazardly. Still pulling the jacket on, you run down the halls to the hanger. 0 "Bridge, have the Sergeant launch whenever shes ready." 2 "Oi, change the loadout on my unit!" 0 Keep running. Shuffle 0 Yes 1 No 0 Look at more loli's Should I be drinking? 4 Lets get shitfaced, nipah~! 2 You're kinda crippled. better not. I... I'm gonna starve to death, aren't I? 0 "..." 2 Just go get food, what could happen? Welcome to Lonely Friday 1 Okay.png 2 Haha no second option faggot Your hips 0 Pretty stationary 1 Moving on their own 1 Go left Your hips go left. You see a little bird. 2 Ask it for its wisdom. 1 Continue walking. The little bird's black eyes seem to pierce your very soul. Its gaze seems to drive the wisdom of a thousand fucked up hentai directly into your brain. You stagger from the force and your hips move on their own for a moment. 0 Cocaine's a helluva drug. 2 Go left 0 Kill jes-little bird You stroll to your left and realize you need to take a tinkle. You head down the path and see a bathroom up ahead. On a bench to your left is a handsome looking fellow. 0 Whoa! Lookin' good! 1 Proceed on for that tinkle. 1 What would the little bird do... After careful consideration you realize the fucking bird would just peck at the ground or something. You head on into the bathroom and take that tinkle. Damn son that felt pretty good. In the stall next to you you hear pleasured moaning. 0 Check it out. 1 Moans scare me, time to get the fuck out of here. Skip? 2 Y 2 N You decide lustful moans aren't your thing. You head out of the tinkling area and notice the bench fellow has left. You can go right or left. 0 Go right 1 Go left You think for a moment on the fact that you only ever go left. Well, no matter. You're strolling down the boulevard and see the handsome bench fellow is now talking to the little bird. They seem to be discussing the finer points of fucked up hentai. 1 Join in and explain your thoughts on cumming over unborn fetuses? feti? 0 Swing on by 1 Genuflect First you genuflect. It isn't very effective. Afterwards you walk up and give them your thoughts. They nod and the handsome man then slowly unzips his jumpsuit. 1 I like where this is going. 0 Time to get the fuck out. You decide to stay and see where this goes. He gets to his vaginabones and stops. He pulls an envelope from his crotchal area and hands it to you. 1 FOR ME? How sweet. 1 Open the letter. You give Abe a swift slap on the ass for the kind gesture. Ya that's how daddy likes it. You open the letter. It reads as follows: "All work and no play makes Binary a dull boy" 0 All work and no play makes Binary a dull boy 0 All work and no play makes Binary a dull boy 1 All work and no play makes Binary a dull boy 1 All work and no play makes Binary a dull boy 0 All work and no play makes Binary a dull boy You decide to check up on Binary. Maybe get him to stop fucking watching My Life Me. What the fuck. You're now in front of his apartment in the slums. Some guy just got shot on street below you, damn nigga that's rough. 2 Knock on the door. 1 Hello-o-o-o? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me. Binary answers the door mumbling something about threads being real terrible and loli waifus. 0 Binary daijoubu? 1 Shake him vigorously until liquids are mixed completely 0 Genuflect After Binary's liquids have been mixed he seems to be doing a little better but still grumbling about Yuruyuri being over. He tells you he has a quest for you to bring him 5 Zebro pelts. 0 Accept. 1 Skin your own damn Zebros. I've got bitches to fuck. Upon hearing this Binary walks over to his computer and hits a button. A nuke hits. 2 My body wasn't lady. 0 Thanks for playing! Cucumbers 0 The bumpier the better. 1 makotolooksknowinglyatmiki.png What do? 0 Do real work. 0 Finish Vectoring Takane's other leg. http://tinyurl.com/3eykeml 1 Look up more loli on Gelbooru.